Lost & Found
by JustCallMeCullen101
Summary: Bella Swan's parent's were murdered by a vampire, she gets kidnapped by the vampire who murdered her parents. Will she escape? Will she find the Cullens? Read to find out! ExB
1. Chapter 1 - Kidnapped

**Hey everybody! This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm really excited to post my first story on here. This idea popped into my head and I expanded it. Please read and review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**

 **Chapter One: Kidnapped**

 **Bella's POV:**

"Hey Bella, I was just wondering if you maybe could have a sleepover with me tonight?" Asked my best friend, Angela.

"Maybe. I'll have to ask though." I replied.

She nodded her head in understandment. "Of course." She said.

It had been a Friday so I was excited to get home and ask my parents about the sleepover. They usually said yes, they liked Angela.

The bus rounded a corner and stopped.

"See you later Ange! I'll call you after I ask my parents about the sleepover!" I said as I picked up my bag and got up.

"Okay, Bye!" She said back to me as I got off the bus.

When I got home I swung open the door and called "I'm home Mom!" I waited but there was no reply. She must of not heard me.

I kicked off my shoes and looked around the house. "Mom? I'm home!" I yelled.

I walked into the living room and gasped at the sight in front of me. My body shook violently as sobs wracked through my body as I sagged to the ground. There lay in front of me my parents, dead.

Once I couldn't cry anymore I stood up and grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello this is the police, what is your emergancy?" asked a woman.

"M-my mom and D-dad are d-dead." I stuttered.

There was a pause before she answered. "Alright miss, please try to remain cal-" She was cut off when suddenly the phone was ripped out of my hand. I whipped my head around to see a woman smiling at me with bright red frizzy hair. I gasped.

She clicked the phone off and threw it to the side. "Oh honey, we don't need to call the police." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Her eyes were bright red. Her appearance frightened me. No, frightened was a understatement. I was terrified. Who in the world was she?

As if reading my mind she said, "Now sweetie, My name is Victoria." I stared at her unable to move.

She smiled revealing perfect white teeth. "I will take great care of you darling..Much better then your parents!" She laughed as if this whole thing was amusing.

I finally was able to answer. "G-get out!" I said my voice cracking. So much for trying to sound strong.

She laughed again at me. "Oh sweetheart, I do not want to waste any time! Let's go honey!" At that moment I realized she was the one who had killed my parents. Anger bubbled inside of me.

"I rather die than go anywhere with you!" I screamed.

She scowled at me. "No talking back to me young lady!" she yelled.

"Your not my mommy!" I shrieked as I raised my hand back to punch her. She must have realized that because before I knew it, she was cradling me in her arms.

"Oh baby...it will be alright.." She sighed.

She grabbed me and started dragging me to the door.

"NO!" I screeched. Kicking and thrashing againest her. It was no use but I still tried.

She sighed and grabbed a syringe. I shrieked thrashing my arms but she held it in place and put the syringe in me.

"No..." I whispered.

"Silly girl. Now lets go." She said dragging me to the door.

I felt sleepy as she put me in the backsit of her car and she sat in the front. "Go to sleep my angel." was the last thing I heard her say as sleep overcame me.

 **Angela's POV:**

Why hadn't Bella called yet like she said? it was already 6:30pm for goodness sake!

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?" My mother replied while making salad for dinner.

"Bella hasn't called yet...She said she would once she asked her parents!" I complained trying not to whine.

"Ange, She probably just forgot or maybe her father is not home so she has to wait, I understand your excited sweetheart but it could be a 'no' and you need to be patient." She sighed.

"I guess..." I replied.

 **A Couple Hours Later**

"Mom she hasn't called yet and it's already," I paused to check the clock, "Like, 8:30pm! She should have called by now!" I whined

"I don't know sweetheart, call her house." she replied.

I grabbed the phone and dialed her phone number. It rang once. Twice. Three times. Four times. It ended up going to the answering machine. Hello you've reached the Swans, we're not here right now so please leave a message... I sighed.

"No answer Mom!" I whined.

"Stop whining Angela..I don't know what to tell you, I say wait till 9:30 if they still don't call then I don't know." She replied looking over at me.

"Fine!" I huffed leaving the room and stomping up the stairs. Where the heck was Bella? And why?

The time was ticking slowly but surely. The minutes felt like hours. Until it was finally 9:30pm. I sighed and called again. No answer. What the heck? What is going on? She was so excited..she wouldn't forget..Where was Bella?

 **Bella's POV:**

I woke up to see a bright light shining over me. I looked down to see I was laying in a white bed. I looked around confused when the day before came crashing down on me as realization hit me. My parents were dead. I had been kidnapped.

 **Haha! Sorry for the cliff hanger everyone, Next chapter should be out right after this one, I'm at my grandmother's house while writing this so I thought I'd write to pass time, by the way if your probably thinking I'm not a great writer, well that is because I'm only eleven years old so my writing is not fantastic, anyways I hope you all enjoy my story! Please review!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 - Disappearance

**Hey guys! So heres the next chapter and I just wanted to thank my lovely sister for checking for spelling mistakes. She has been a great help to me and she also writes stories as well make sure to check her out, her username is AlexandraaCullen and I would like to thank her very much. Anyways enjoy the chapter! Please review!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**

 **Chapter Two: Disapearance**

 **Angela's POV:**

I was starting to get paranoid probably because I everytime I call Bella she doesn't pick up. Why wasn't she answering my calls? Was she grounded? Did she do something? She would have called to let me know though..

It was Saturday and she still wasn't answering my calls. Had someone gone to the hospital? Was she alright? So many questions and no answers. I was starting to get worried.

It was 1:00pm and I was bored. I called Bella again and surprise surprise, no one answered.

On Sunday Bella was reported missing and her parents were murdered. I felt awful for my best friend. She was somewhere out there..either probably being tortured, or dead. I sobbed into my pillow as I thought that last part. Bella couldn't be dead. She couldn't be. The only evidence was a syringe on their living room floor.

My mother came into my room and kissed my head. "I'm sorry sweetie..I know this is hard on you.." I sobbed into her shoulder. I wish she was here. I hoped she would be alright.

 **Bella's POV:**

The whole thing was messed up. My parents were murdered and I was kidnapped by the killer. I sobbed as I hugged my knees to my chest.

Victoria walked into the room. "I'm sorry sweetheart. It was for the best." She said to me calmly.

"You killed my parents and kidnapped me! HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK THAT'S ALRIGHT YOU SICK MONSTER!" I screamed at her.

Hurt flashed across her eyes but she quickly covered it up by putting on an emotionless mask. "Isabella Marie Swan, you will be respectful to me!" She yelled. Before I could answer she began talking again. "Now, I want you to meet James," She said pointing behind her. There stood a man with a blond ponytail pulled back. "Hello Bella." He smiled at me evily.

I ignored him completely and looked back at Victoria. "And this is Laurent." She said pointing to another man who had black hair. "Hello Bella, It's nice to finally meet you." He said politely while smiling at me sadly.

"Why can't you just let me go! Why me? Why not some other girl! Why did you have to take me? I'm just a stupid clumsy little girl! What the heck it wrong with you people!" I yelled looking back at Victoria.

"Sweetie, I understand your upset, but if you keep talking back I will have to punish you. and I chose you for a reason, which will be discussed at another time. Now you will live with us Bella, and if I hear anymore complaints from you I will punish you. And intil we can trust you, you will be staying here, in your new bedroom." She finished by smiling.

I felt my jaw drop. Live with them? Were they insane? "W-what do you mean by p-punish?" I asked weakly.

" No more questions!" She snapped.

"Can't I just ask one more question?" I asked quietly.

"Well you just asked one but fine, go ahead." She said impatiently.

"Why are your eyes red?" I blurted out.

She laughed. "Sweetheart our eyes are red because we drink blood. Human blood. But do not worry we will not harm you." She said smiling sweetly at me.

I felt sick to my stomach. They drank blood? "That's disgusting!" I said and then realized she might punish me.

She laughed again. "Sweetie, we are vampires." How sick were they? Vampires? They were sick. They were definitely crazy people.

"No you're not." I argued.

She smirked at me. "I guess you need proof to believe honey. Anyways, just let Laurent know when you are hungry, he will be guarding you to make sure you don't escape." She said.

I sighed. "Whatever."

"Alright James, let's go!" Victoria said excitedly.

"Bye baby!" Victoria called to me before leaving the room.

Once they were gone I asked Laurent, "Where are they going?"

He smiled at me and replied, "Hunting."

I felt all of the blood drain from my face. "F-for b-b-b-blood?" I squeaked.

"Yes, are you alright Bella?" He asked looked at me with concern.

I started to shake my head 'no' but it made me dizzy.

"Bella!? Bella!" he almost shouted.

I saw spots appear on my vision. They were killing innocent people. Like my parents. I saw the spots grow larger, and I didn't fight the darkness that came over me.

 **Victoria's POV:**

"James! There they are!" I whisper shouted, pointing to some humans through the trees where we were hidden.

He licked his lips. "Lovely."

I ran over to the human dragging her down a dark alley way while covering her mouth.

"Shhh...Don't struggle..It will all be over soon.." I whispered to her. That just caused her to struggle more. I sighed.

Once we were in the alley I pushed her againest the wall with some force.

I uncovered her mouth and she started screaming.

"Shut up you brat!" I seethed at her. She immediately quieted down.

I bit into her neck and she struggled againest me getting weaker and weaker intil she was sucked dry.

I turned around to see a witness staring at me with wide fearful eyes.

I smiled wickedly at him and lunged forward biting into him.

Once I finished him off I was full. James came around the corner and we left.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy we finally have our little Bella?" I asked him curiously.

"Of course baby, now our family can be complete with our new daughter!" He said happily.

I smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too Victoria." He said.

 **Bella's POV:**

I awoke to the same room last time with Laurent sitting next to me putting a damp cloth on my forehead.

"I see your finally awake." He said smiling down at me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"Because you are so special Bella, Victoria had been stalking you for months, and she realized you were the perfect girl. So she took you in and now your apart of the family." He said.

"She took me againest my own will!" I cried.

"I know Bella..I never wanted to do this but its Victoria's orders and now our family is complete with a child." He spoke softly.

"I still don't find this fair. Why can't you just adopt a stupid baby?" I asked growing more and more frusterated by the second.

"We cannot change the past now anyways. However that does not mean I do not care about you." He said standing up quickly.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." I responded sarcastically.

He ignored my comment, "Bella get some rest. We will speak later. Yell if you need anything."

"Bye." I whispered softly.

He closed the door quietly, I waited to hear footsteps going downstairs but heard nothing.

I sighed and laid on my comfy bed.

I hadn't checked my room out very much. There was a small window at the corner of the room, the room was white, as was my bed. There was a baby blue carpet on the floor to give the room a little bit of color. Beside the bed was a nightstand with a light blue alarm clock. There was a long mirror on one wall.

I walked over to it and looked at my appearance. My pale skin was slightly lighter, my dark wavy hair cascaded down my back, and my eyes looked bloodshot from crying.

I went back over to my bed, snuggled into the blankets and fell into a deep sleep quickly.

 **Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's kinda long. Sorry my writing isn't super good, it's because I'm only eleven! I know it's not great but it's still fun to write. Review!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 - No Escape

**Hey everyone, it's Ashlyn and I'm back! I'm finally back at my house so I will get to write more! But now that school has started, I might be a bit busy. So if I don't update much it's because of homework. Please review, I love to read your comments!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**

 **Chapter Three: No Escape**

 **Victoria's POV:**

"Laurent? Were home!" I called quietly, knowing he'd hear me.

"Hello Victoria, James." Laurent suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Did everything go well?" I demanded. If he had done anything to my baby girl I'd make him suffer horribly.

"Of course, it went excellent." He answered me happily.

James started grumbling under his breath and left the room. Him and his mood swings..

"I need you to do something, for me Laurent." I smiled wickedly at him, revealing my shiny white teeth.

"What can I do for you?" He asked reluctantly.

"I need to make sure my sweetheart doesn't escape...not like she could escape three vampires," I snickered before continuing, "I want you to break a rib, break a wrist and put some bruises on her back and stomach, but I do not want to cause her any pain, so do it after knocking her unconcious with some pills." I'd say sweetly.

"But Victoria! She is only a small child! Surely you are not serious!" He shouted, snarling at me viciously.

I crouched, growling. I would attack if I needed too. James appeared behind me, for backup.

"Laurent you will do what she says or die!" James roared.

Laurent immediately stopped snarling, I stood up straight, watching him carefully. "I understand. I am truely sorry Victoria. I did not mean to overreact." He stated, sadness evident in his voice.

"I forgive you. I won't let it happen again however or I will personally rip your arm off and throw it as far as I can." I glared at him harshly. He nodded and I immediately grinned.

"Now go. Here is a syringe." I commanded. He nodded before running upstairs to her room at vampire speed.

 **Laurent's POV:**

"Now go. Here is a syringe." She commanded, rather rudely. I was use to it now. I had been with James and Victoria for over 100 years now.

I nodded at her and then ran upstairs at vampire speed, opening her door.

She was sound asleep, and looked adorable. She had pale skin that looked beautiful with her long wavy hair down to her back.

It was probably good she was asleep. I could then inject her with the needle and hopefully she wouldn't awake.

I walked up to her silently and put the syringe into her. I waited and her breathing continued. She was asleep.

I sighed knowing it was awful I had to to this. I had refused Victoria's sick, twisted demands before. She told me I could either continue being in the coven, or die a painful death.

So here I am, in this awful place. I might as well get this over with.

I quickly broke a rib, I noticed how her breath hitched before continuing. I broke her wrist, wincing at the loud crack. I put some bruises on her stomach at back.

I looked sadly at her. I couldn't believe I had done this. I would have let myself die by now, but Bella needed me or else Victoria would probably be worse. I remembered the other day how she planned to turn her on her sixteenth birthday.

 **Flashback**

I walked around the house, bored when I overheard one word that held my attention. "I need Bella...she will be so beautiful.." I walked closer but not too close that she and James would know I was there.

"I will change her...so beautiful...be my daughter...Live with us forever...sixteenth brithday...Vampire..."

That was all I heard. But that was all I needed to know to be able to know her sick plans.

 **End Flashback**

I watched over Bella. I would protect her even if my life depended on it. I loved Isabella Marie Swan.

 **So that's the end of this chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon but if it takes awhile it's because I might be busy. Please review!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Secret is Out

**Hey everyone, it's Ashlyn! So I fixed Chapter three because I messed it up. Next Chapter should be out soon. Anyways enjoy the chapter and please review!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

 **Bella's POV:**

* * *

I awoke to a sharp pain in my wrist. I noticed my ribs were also very sore. I groaned loudly.

I looked around to see the blank white walls, I was still in this awful place.

There was a knock on my door then, "Who is it?" I mumbled. It was too quiet for whoever was behind the door to hear.

But then they surprised me by saying, "It's James, may I come in Bella?" He asked.

"Oh...uh, yes." I said still a little bit surprised. He opened the door and knelt on the floor to my level.

"Victoria told me to come tell you what happened since we heard you wake up." He looked into my eyes looking...sad?

I told him to go on but he hesitated. "Um..well you see..." James stumbled on his words. "Victoria told James to hurt you while you were asleep so you wouldn't escape." He said very quickly so I only just caught on.

"I thought she said she didn't want to harm me! What a liar. You people are sick-" He cut me off by punching me hard in the eye. I yelped loudly. "Ow! What's your problem?!" I yelled at him.

"Victoria already said, if you disrespect us we will punish you. Besides, that was only a light punch." He laughed evilly. Just then Laurent came in and shooed James out.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked.

I ignored his question completely, "Why do you all want to hurt me?" I'd whisper sadly. I would probably get a black eye from Jame's punch.

"I do not want to hurt you Isabella!" He shouted, seething with anger. He looked as though he wanted to punch something.

"Then why would you knock me out and harm me!? Please explain because I do not understand obviously!" I yelled now too.

"Because I have to or else I will die! And you need me or Victoria will be worse! SHE COULD KILL YOU EASILY!" He punched the wall making a dent. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan! I will not let you die because of me!" He finished, sighing.

I gasped from his sudden outburst. Laurent loved me. My kidnapper loves me. I was too shocked I didn't know what to say. "You love me...Laurent?"

"Yes.." He said sounding depressed for some strange reason.

* * *

 **Laurent's POV:**

I heard a punch then a yelp. I jumped up from the couch and ran into Bella's bedroom. I quickly shooed Jame's out, he grumbled as he left.

"Are you alright Bella?" I asked truely concerned. Her eyes had watered and there was a bruise starting to form on her beautiful face.

She ignored my question and asked one of her own, "Why do you all want to hurt me?" She whispered. Had I been human I wouldn't have heard, but since I was a vampire I heard perfectly.

Anger bubbled inside of me. She thought I wanted to harm her?! I growled, to low for any human to hear. "I do not want to hurt you Isabella!" I yelled. If I wasn't so angry, I would have winced at the volume of my voice.

"Then why would you knock me out and harm me!? Please explain because I do not understand obviously!"

"Because I have to or else I will die! And you need me or Victoria will be worse! SHE COULD KILL YOU EASILY!" I punched the wall making a large dent. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan! I will not let you die because of me!" I only then realized what I had said. Bella knew that I loved her. I sighed. I would protect her like a big brother should.

She gasped. I hoped she didn't hate me now. "You love me...Laurent?" She asked, sounding slightly breathless.

"Yes.." I then realized she might think I like her in a different way then how it is. "I love you...like a big brother would love her sister is what I mean Bella." I said.

"Oh...Thanks Laurent...I don't really know what to say to that considering you kidnapped me but.." She didn't bother finishing her sentence.

I nodded, understanding completely. I'd probably feel the same as her.

Her stomach growled suddenly. She blushed bright red. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah.." I ran downstairs coming back up a hamburger. "I don't know what humans eat, is this enough?"

"It's fine, thanks." She took it from me and began to eat. I left the room to go guard the door.

* * *

 **James POV:**

I listened to Laurent and Bella's whole conversation. Laurent had said he loved Bella and would protect her from me and Victoria. I needed to tell Victoria so we could kill him.

I raced to Victoria downstairs. "Victoria!" I yelled. She appeared in front of me with a blink of an eye.

"Yes?" She looked very cute. she had a short crop top and high waisted shorts.

"It's Laurent. He loves Bella and is trying to protect her from us. We need to kill him before it's too late."

* * *

 **Hey guys it's Ashlyn, and I wanted to apologize that this chapter is so late. I have been busy with school and sometimes I forget to write. I will try my best to get chapter 5 out soon but I'm not making any promises. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 - Punished

**Hey guys, it's Ashlyn! Sorry it toke me FOREVER, to get the last chapter out but after I updated Chapter 4 I wanted to write Chapter 5 so I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**

 **Chapter 5: Punished**

* * *

 **Victoria's POV:**

What I had just heard shocked me. Laurent was protecting her...from us? But Bella was safe in our hands. Much better than those ugly humans that toke care of her. I growled, just thinking about Renee and Charlie made me sick.

"He. Did. Not." I snarled loudly. I was ready to beat the man till he died a painful death. He would be punished severely.

"But he did Victoria! We must kill him before it is too late! He could form an army and kill us!" James looked alarmed.

"Bring him to me. Now!" I growled, punching the wall not caring when I made a hole in the wall. James was gone in a blink of an eye, and was back in about three more seconds.

"Hello Victoria." He greeted me politely. I was fed up from his acting. I snarled and threw him into the wall. "DON'T YOU 'VICTORIA' ME!" I shrieked.

He looked startled and quickly stood up, "What is the matter? Has something happened?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to keep his cool.

"Oh you know what has happened! You want to take Bella away from ME! WELL I DON'T THINK SO!" I yelled giving him a blow to the eye. Laurent stumbled backwards before staightening.

He snarled at me. "of course I do you foul monster! You do not deserve to live after killing her parents and kidnapping her!" He took a defensive crouch, as did I and James.

"You will die one hell of a painful death Laurent." I stated in a deadly calm voice.

Laurent snarled, ready to pounce at any moment. "James." I commanded. James exactly knew what I meant and threw himself and Laurent and they both collided to the floor. They fought, and they became blurs as they fought faster.

* * *

 **Bella's POV:**

Laurent all of a sudden looked afraid. "What's wrong?" I asked, as fear worked it's way into me.

"Victoria." Was all he said before the door was thrown open. There appeared James. "Victoria wishes to see you Laurent. Now." He smiled, his perfect teeth gleamed brightly as he led Laurent out and shut the door behind them, before locking it.

I listened closely but heard nothing. I sighed as I jumped onto my bed. "Why does it have to be me. Why must my parents be murdered. Why must I be kid-" I was cut off by a loud bang. It sounded like a wall.

I raced over to the door and listened in, hearing their shouts. "DON'T YOU 'VICTORIA' ME!" I guessed that was Victoria. I heard something quiet, and then more yelling, "WELL I DON'T THINK SO!"

I started to get really scared. My throat got tighter and my breath came out in short gasps. I urged myself to keep breathing but it was getting harder. My vision started to get fuzzy. I fought the darkness but eventually it took over.

* * *

 **Jame's POV:**

I jumped onto Laurent sending us both colliding to the floor. I fought againest him, my anger building up more and more. I heard him grunt heavily as we fought harder.

Victoria must have realized I would need more help and jumped in helping me shove him up againest the wall. Victoria slowly let go and I got more angry as he tried to escape my grip. I pinned him to the wall and he eventually gave up fighting, realizing I was stronger.

"Oh Laurent..You really think you can escape me?" Victoria cackled, "Well I don't think so!"

"Victoria...You are a cruel heartless monster and have no soul. I refuse to let you hurt my Bella." He emphasized the word 'my' making Victoria growl.

"I am going to make you die the most painful death ever." Victoria vowed, biting into Laurent's neck. He screamed and cried out, as the venom burned. "I am going to tear off each limb and watch in joy as you die." She grins, happy.

"Victoria, why don't you use your gift againest him, so we can tie him up?" I suggested. She laughed. She had the gift to make a vampire have human needs for six hours before it wears off.

"No! Please don't don't do it Victoria! Think of the good times we had together!" He begged. I laughed, he had finally started to get scared.

"Laurent. This is your punishment! I will enjoy it!" She snarled, "Don't ruin my fun Laurent!" She shrieked. Laurent started shaking at looked at her in fear.

* * *

 **Laurent's POV:**

I was to focused on Victoria making me have human needs that I forgot about the burn in my neck. "Well first we will need to suck out this venom, now won't we Laurent? Can't have you turning into a vampire as I torture you." She smiled at me, revealing her white pearly teeth.

She moved her lips to my neck and started to suck the venom out. "There. All better." She grinned and closed her eyes, concentrating.

"NO! Please I beg of you Victoria!" I begged for my life as she smiled, before continuing to concentrate.

I continued my pleas when she murmured the words that made me terrified. "Conviértase Humano Una vez más Laurent Peasley!" She commanded in spanish. I felt myself slowly drift out of consciousness.

* * *

 **Hey guys's it's Ashlyn, I'm pretty happy with this chapter so I hope you like it! So your also probably wondering what the spanish means if you don't know spanish (I don't know spanish myself and I used Google Translate so it might be wrong) and it means "Become human once more Laurent Peasley!" Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 - Phone Call

**Hey everyone, it's Ashlyn, and since it's Thanksgiving and I have a 5 day weekend (It's now 4) that I'd update at least one chapter a day. I posted two yesterday and I hope you enjoy those. Please Review!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**

 **Chapter 6: Phone Call**

* * *

 **Laurent's POV:**

When I awoke, I was in an uncomfortable position. I opened my eyes and saw that I was tied to a chair. I struggled againest the bonds but it was useless.

Then it all came back to me. Victoria promising to give me a very painful death. Victoria making me have human needs and human strength. I sighed.

My poor Bella was in terrible danger. Wait! Maybe I could help her somehow. There was a phone about a foot away from me. I scooted closer to it with the chair. I tried bending over but that didn't work. I pushed the chair forward, but slowly so I would face plant into the floor. I grabbed the phone in my mouth and carefully went back up.

I dialed a phone number with my hands behind my back. I put the volume down really low so only I could hear it. After about three rings someone picked up. "Hello? This is Carlisle Cullen speaking." My good old friend said into the phone.

"Hey Carlisle, it's Laurent. I'm in danger and I need you to do me a favour." I was desperate, If I couldn't save Bella, then it would all be over.

"Of course. Are you all right?" He asked calmly.

"There's no time to explain. Listen, Victoria kidnapped a human named Bella Swan and she wants her to be her daughter. So I've been trying to find a way to get Bella away from Victoria but the problem is, Victoria found out and used her power on me, so I need you to get Bella out of here."

There was a long pause before he spoke again. "Laurent..I don't know. It would have to be discussed with my family."

"Please Carlisle..I love her and would do anything for her. Just please save her."

"Is Victoria and James there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure their upstairs."

I heard some talking and then a squeal. "Okay. We're coming."

* * *

 **Bella's POV:**

I opened my eyes and saw a worried looking Victoria hovering over me. "She's awake." She said.

"What? Where's Laurent?" I asked starting to sit up but she pushed me back down. "You need to rest sweetheart." She stated not answering my question.

"No I don't. Now where is Laurent?!" I asked forcefully. I glared at her.

She put her hand on my chest to make sure I didn't get up. "Hun, you've been in a coma for weeks! I think you got some brain damage!" She looked down at me, with what I could tell was fake worry.

"If I were in a coma, I'd be in the hospital! Your lying and I know you kidnapped me!" I snapped.

She sighed. "Fine. You weren't in a coma and Laurent is downstairs right now."

"Laurent!" I screamed as I jumped off the bed. I was about to reach the door when a pair of cold arms wrapped around me and yanked me back onto the bed.

"He's resting right now princess," She grinned at me with a glint of evil in her eyes, "Now just because I said you weren't in a coma doesn't mean you don't have to rest. You passed out."

"Hey! I'm perfectly fine now let me go!" I struggled againest her but my efforts were useless. "James." She called.

I didn't even realize he was on the other side of the room. "Would you do me a favour and grab me a sedation in our room?" She asked.

"NO! You can't make to go to sleep!" I shrieked, tears poured down my cheeks as I struggled further. I thrashed againest her but she had me pinned down on the bed.

James appeared in front of me, "Hold her arm still Victoria." He commanded. She pulled my arm closer to him and held it still in her iron grip. I pleaded for him not to but he ignored me, putting the needle into me.

"No!" I sobbed as Victoria let me go, I ran up to the door and turned it, surprisingly it was unlocked. I ran down the stairs two steps at a time as Victoria followed behind. "Bella you should go back to bed." She said before grabbing me. She slung me over her shoulder and carried me back upstairs. I punched her back and she sighed as we entered my room. Victoria threw me on the bed before leaving and locking the door.

* * *

 **Victoria's POV:**

I swear this child is crazy. I had her pinned down on the bed and she was thrashing againest me, crying her eyes out. "James." I said annoyed with her behaviour, "Would you do me favour and grab me a sedation in our room?" I asked politely.

He left the room without a word. "NO! You can't make me go to sleep!" She screeched. Tears poured down her face as she tried to get out of my grip. It was useless to say the least.

He came back and said, "Hold her arm still Victoria." I pulled her arm towards him in a tight iron grip so she couldn't move. She pleaded for us to stop. Bella is honestly crazy. James injected her with the sedation and she cried out. "No!" I let go of her after Jame toke it out Bella ran to the door and I followed after her. I decided once she got to the bottom I'd grab her.

Once Bella reached end of the staircase, I wrapped my arms around her waist and slung her over my shoulder. "Bella you should go back to bed." I said. She beat my back but it felt light since she was still human.

I sighed as we entered the room. This child was tiring. I threw Bella on her bed before leaving and locking the door.

"James we should probably check on Laurent." I sighed.

"Good idea." He said before we raced into the living room where Laurent was. He looked depressed and exhausted.

"Hello Laurent!" I grinned wickedly as I tightened his bonds. He winced at the tightness before answering. "You won't get away with this." He struggled againest his bonds before sighing and giving up.

"What makes you think that? I always get what I want!" I laughed evilly before sitting in front of him. "James go stand in the corner of the room." I commanded. James went right away without hesitation.

"See? You're all alone Laurent. You will die!" I seethed, punching him in the eye. He yelped loudly. "Shut up! I don't want to listen to your pathetic cries!" I yelled slapping, him across the face.

He grunted. I could tell he was trying hard. "I SAID SHUT UP!" I ripped his hand off.

He screamed in agony. "James, go get me a gag." I said keeping my eyes on Laurent. I glared at him.

He was back in a second. "Last chance. You either quiet down so my princess can sleep or I will make you!" He nodded his head quickly.

"Good." I said grinning down at him in pleasure.

* * *

 **Laurent's POV:**

The pain was terrible. I couldn't help but scream as she ripped my hand off. "James, go get me a gag." She commanded, glaring at me.

Tears poured down my face as the pain intensified. "Last chance. You either quiet down so my princess can sleep or I will make you!" I nodded my head quickly. My Bella didn't need to hear this.

The pain was starting to become to much. "Good." She said grinning down at me, her eyes pure of evil.

The window then smashed. I turned my head to see my good friend Carlisle. He was going to save my Bella. Victoria growled in frusteration. "Always ruining my fun!" She yelled.

My vision started to turn fuzzy. I saw Carlisle come closer and behind him was his family before it all turned black.

* * *

 **Hey, sorry for the cliffy! There should be another chapter tomorrow but if there isn't I apologize. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review :)**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 - Gone For Good

**Hey guys! This chapter might be out a little late because today I'm visiting my grandfather for thanksgiving. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know what you think! :)**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**

 **Chapter 7: Gone For Good**

* * *

 **Victoria's POV:**

All of a sudden, I heard a loud smash. I whipped my head around, to see the pathetic Cullen family. "Always ruining my fun!" I yelled.

Carlisle slowly approached us, his family right behind him.

"How dare you break in here!?" I shrieked. James got in a protective croach in front of me. Carlisle put his hand up. "We come in peace Victoria."

How dare he lie to me?! I growled at him. "You liar! You probably want my Bella too!" I knew they would want to save Laurent as well. So much for his painful death. I took a match out of my pocket before lighting it on the ground. I ripped Laurent's head off before throwing it in the fire, as well as his body and the chair he was tied in.

The Cullen's gasped. They were going down. James pounced. I then realized how outnumbered we were. Two big ones were coming my way. That must have been Emmett and Jasper. I had no time to look at them. I ran into the door, smashing the glass in the process as I ran far out into the woods.

I could hear their feet pounding on the ground behind me. They were gaining on me. I jumped up onto a tree, before running in another direction. A couple minutes later, I realized that I had lost them.

I would get my Bella back. One day.

* * *

 **Bella's POV:**

I heard alot of yelling coming from downstairs. What was going on? I heard a light knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked.

A unfamiliar voice answered me. "My name is Edward Cullen. Can I come in please?" His voice sounded like smooth velvet. "Um..I guess.." He told me to stand back, for some reason. I stood back and watched as he broke the door down, sending it off it's hinges.

Edward was strong..He had butterscotch looking eyes, he was very pale and had messy bronze hair sticking in every direction. "Your Bella Swan, right?" Edward asked in his velvety voice.

"Yeah." I answered, still admiring his hair. "Well Laurent called me and my family and said that you were in danger so we came to save you." He ran a hand threw his hair.

My jaw dropped. I was finally going to rescued! Wait...My family was dead. My excitement immediately turned to dread. "My family...Their all dead." I whispered.

"Bella...I'm so sorry..My family and I were planning to actually adopt you, that is if you don't want to be sent to an orphanage." Edward gave me a sympathetic look.

My eyes widdened. I was going to get a family?! "B-but...I don't even know you." This must have been some sort of sick joke.

His eyes suddenly turned coal black. "Laurent was a very good friend to my father, Carlisle-"

"Wait, only 'was'?" I asked, before apologizing for interrupting. "Just listen first Bella. So as I was saying, Laurent was very good friends with my father, Carlisle. and about thirty minutes ago, Laurent called Carlisle and said you were kidnapped and that he had loved you. So anyways, Laurent asked Carlisle to come save you because apparently Laurent was going to die."

I gasped. Laurent..Was going to die? "The sad thing is, we got here too late. Just as we entered, Victoria killed Laurent." Edward said shaking his head.

"Oh my god...Laurent...Died?!" I screamed. Laurent had been the best. He saved me from James, he was kind, he brought food up to me. My thoughts were cut off when Edward replied. "Yes..I'm very sorry Bella." Edward said, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts.

"It's not your fault. It's Victoria's fault." He nodded his head at me. "I suppose we should get going now Bella. I'm pretty sure their done fighting now. I'll check first, stay right here Bella." When I told him I'd stay right there, he was gone with a blink of an eye. How did he do that?! The speed was...inhuman.

* * *

 **Edward's POV:**

I told her to stay there, and when she said she'd stay I used my vampire speed and went downstairs. I figured she already knew about vampires, but it surprised me when I heard her heart beat faster. Oh no.

I was about to go back upstairs to make sure she was okay, when a force knocked me to the ground. When I looked to see what it was, I saw James on top of me growling. I quickly pushed him back, not paying much attention when I heard the sound of glass smashing as he flew threw the window.

Hopefully Bella would be ok in time time I was gone. I went into the room my family was in to make sure everyone was alright. My two brothers, Emmett and Jasper came in threw a broken door. "-Woman got away!" Emmett was saying to Jasper.

"Did you kill the blondie?" Emmett asked me. "No he got away Emmett, he went threw a window." I replied, smirking at his choice of words for James.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but we have to get out of here! The fire is going to burn this place down and we need to get Bella out!" Alice shouted.

I suddenly noticed the smoke coming from the other room, "Alice is right, we should get going." Carlisle stated calmly. We all ran upstairs and everyone waited outside the door while I went inside to retrieve Bella.

"Bella? We have to go there's a fire." I said. I noticed her sitting in a corner. Her scent lingered under my nose but I held my breath, in case I lost control. My eyes had probably gone black with hunger.

"H-how did you...You ran so fast..." She looked right into my eyes, her chocolate brown eyes boring into mine with confusion. "There's no time to explain Bella, we have to go!" I started to get panicked. What if we couldn't make it out in time?

"You promise you'll explain it to me later then?" She asked. Bella sounded completely calm, I tried looking into her mind to see what she was thinking, but heard nothing. I was beyond confused. This girl had to think something, she couldn't just think about nothing all the time?

Bella nodded at me before standing, and following me out the door. We were about to go down the stairs but stopped when Bella tripped and started to fall down the stairs.

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's Ashlyn. I just wanted to apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. I was going to put it up yesterday but I went to my aunts house for thanksgiving and then today my family came over so I didn't have time too. I don't know when the next chapter will be out because tomorrow I have to go back to school, so I'm not going to make any promises on when the next chapter will be out. I had a really hard time making this chapter and I don't really like it. Anyways I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving! Please review and let me know what you think will happen next! I love to hear what you think! :)**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8 - Meeting The Cullen's

**Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize for this chapter coming out so late! I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon. Again, I'm so sorry about this coming out late!**

 **~Ashlyn :)**

 **Chapter 8: Meeting The Cullen's**

* * *

 **Bella's POV:**

We were about to go downstairs when I tripped and I was about to go face first into the stairs when I pair of cool arms grabbed me around the waist. I looked up to see Edward holding me.

I thanked him before we continued walking downstairs.

I noticed there was smoke coming from the other room. That must have been the fire.

As we rushed out the front door, Edward scooped me up in his arms, and put me on his back. "What are you doing?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, we're going to take you back to our place. You might want to close your eyes." He told me. After remembering how he sped out of my room with a blink of an eye, I closed my eyes.

I felt the whooshing of air blowing againest my face. I thought about opening my eyes, but decided againest it because I would probably get dizzy.

* * *

 **A Couple Hours Later**

When I awoke, I found myself in a comfy purple bed. _Where am I?!_ I thought, panicked. I jumped off the bed and looked around the room. There was a big window in the middle of the room, The walls were a lavender kind of color, there was a white rug on the floor and a closet the size of my old bedroom. My old bedroom. tears poured down my face silently as I started thinking of my amazing parents. Renee and Charlie. I missed them so much.

I couldn't cry now though. I quickly wiped away my tears and headed for the door, as I was about to reach it the door swung open and a girl that looked about 4"9 stood there. She had short, black spikey hair and was grinning at me like crazy. "Hi! I'm Alice, Edward's brother and I just know we're going to be best friends!" Alice said, bouncing up in down.

I smiled at her in return. "Hi Alice, I'm Bella."

She grinned at me. "I know! So do you want to meet the rest of the family?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess." I replied. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs. I looked around in awe. Their house was huge!

As she pulled me into a room, which I assumed was the living room, six people were sitting on a couch.

They all had golden eyes except for Edward. He had coal black eyes.

"Bella this is Esme." Esme walked up to me, smiling. Her eyes held warmth and love. She had caramel colored hair and was wearing a turquise dress and black heels. She hugged me before saying, "Hello Bella, I'm Esme."

I said hello and Alice started on the next person. "This is Carlisle, Esme's husband." Carlisle came up. He had blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a light blue shirt and had black shoes. He said hello before sitting back on the couch.

"This is Rosalie." She said. A tall girl walked up to me. She had gorgeous blond hair and the same golden eyes. Rosalie had on a black dress. "Hi." I said to her. She glared at me before sitting on the couch.

Alice threw me an apologetic look before continuing. "This is Emmett, Rosalie's husband." Emmett walked up to me and grinned. He was huge! He had the biggest muscles I'd ever seen. "Hey squirt!" He said. I smiled at him. "Hello."

"This is Jasper, my husband." Alice said smiling. Jasper walked up to me. He had messy blond hair and his golden eyes turned black. He looked like he was in pain for some reason. He smiled at me and said a 'hello'. before sitting back down.

"And you already know Edward, so know you know everyone!" Alice said grinning. I smiled at her back. I knew I would get along with the Cullens. Well, maybe except Rosalie.

* * *

 **Hey, it's Ashlyn! So I have finally finished this chapter and I'm so sorry it came out so late. I'll try my best to update soon but I won't make any promises in case it doesn't come out soon. Please Review! :)**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**


	9. Goodbye

**Goodbye.**

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know I will not be continuing this story and I am never going to post on this ever again. I'm really sorry, but I'm not having fun doing this anymore. For the ones who really enjoyed this story, you can make your own fanfictions of this, or finish it on your account. Again, I'm really sorry!**

 **~Ashlyn xoxo**


End file.
